H
by ReLATeS
Summary: As Haru and Kyo grow closer, their world begins to shatter. A story about love and torture. HaruxKyo. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Few people in the world could look upon Kyo Sohma and see the portrait of innocence. Hatsuharu could. Kyo's heart had never been broken; he had never tried to end his life; he had never tried to fry his brain with an opiate. In Haru's eyes, Kyo was innocent.

Haru rubbed his eyes and did his best to shrug off thoughts of Kyo. Looking into a nearby window, he grimaced at what he had done to his eyeliner; he complicated re-applying it and then decided it would be too much effort. He slid his feet backwards on the pavement, then dropped to his knees and rubbed his face on it.

"Mmm... Oh man..." Haru proceeded to rub his neck, then found a filthy puddle and dipped his fingers into it. "Oh man." His eyelids fluttered. His hands fumbled with his pants until they found a shitty cell phone in his left pocket. Kyo's name stood out in the address book. Haru pressed the call button.

A few seconds; Haru took a few deep breaths and marveled at the pleasant sensation.

"... Hello?"

"... Hey!" Haru's eyes widened as if he hadn't been expecting Kyo to pick up. Maybe he hadn't. "Oh man. I wish you were here right now. It's fucking magical."

A sigh came from the other end, and then Kyo grudgingly asked, "Haru, what are you on?"

"I'm rolling," Haru admitted fluidly. "Kyo, you have such a sexy voice."

Kyo seemed to disregard this comment. "... Rolling? As in..."

Haru laughed a little too loudly. "It means I'm on ecstasy, dumbass!"

"... Get your ass over here before you get arrested, okay?"

Haru chuckled a little bit and ran his hand through his snowy hair, repeating the phrase "oh man" a few times. "Kyo-kun, why are you awake at like 2:30 in the morning?"

"No reason," replied the voice at the other end. Haru imagined the boy rolling his eyes. "Haru, where are you?"

"Near that gentleman's club up by 29th. Isn't it weird how they call it that? Oh man, I love the summer. I wish it could just stay like this forever, Kyo. It would be even better if you were here..."

"Haru, shut the fuck up. Can you take the train here? I'll meet you at the station." Kyo's rudeness didn't faze Haru a bit.

"Okay." Haru paused, and ran his thumb over his lips a few times. "Oh man, Kyo, have you ever felt your lips?"

A moment of silence; then Kyo, taken aback, exclaimed, ".. What?!"

"Nevermind. Kyo, I'll get on the next train... Do you promise you'll meet me there?" Haru unwrapped another piece of gum and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Yeah." Kyo didn't seem tired at all, for whatever reason. Maybe this was why he slept so much during the day. "I'll see you there."

"Thanks," Haru said. He contemplated calling Kyo "babe" or saying "I love you", but he knew he'd regret it; he hung up. It really was such a gross cell phone... but as long as it transferred Kyo's voice to his ear, he was happy with it.

Although a bit dizzy, Haru stood up and pushed himself against a nearby brick wall, sighing at the pleasurable sensation of the pressure on his chest. "Oh man, oh man, oh man. When was the last time I ever said 'oh man'? Oh shit." He didn't really care much that no one was there. He looked up and reeled back, nearly falling over. "Oh shit."

Train. Yes. The train. He had five... six... seven... eight bucks. It was enough. He had unknowingly swallowed his gum and was crashing his teeth together ferociously.

---

Kyo had been sitting on the wood bench of the train station for forty minutes, ignoring weird looks. His hands dangled between his legs, one holding a cell phone and the other tapping out some indistinguishable rhythm on his inner thigh. His phone had died ten minutes ago. Nothing to do but wait.

Kyo decided to go to the bathroom, but didn't have much business to do there, so he washed his face and hands. He leaned his forehead against the mirror over the sink and looked down at the drain, just breathing heavy and enjoying a slight headache. He should have brought his iPod or something.

Upon returning to the lobby, Kyo was greeted with the sight of Haru feeling up the floor and making a lot of noise. Kyo grabbed him by the upper arm and pulled. An enormous grin lit Haru's features as the two stumbled out the automatic doors and the white-haired boy realized who was dragging him.

"Look, asshole, you can't just take off like this," Kyo mumbled, not really putting too much effort into what he was saying. "Everyone gets worried about you, and stuff."

"I know, I've heard it," Haru replied, trying and failing four times to catch Kyo's hand in his. "I'm glad I have a friend like you I can count on, though..."

"Mmhmm," Kyo hummed, trying not to make eye contact as they meandered down the street. As he dragged Haru under a street lamp, he felt pressure on his shoulders and found himself pushed against the light's post. Haru, still partially swathed in darkness, made eye contact and asked the question: "Kyo, can I kiss you?"

For a moment Kyo just recoiled and stared. "... What? Fuck no!"

Haru rubbed his hands up and down Kyo's arms. "Why not? What have you got to lose?"

The boy with orange hair forced Haru's hands away from him. "I'm not into guys. You're only acting like this because of the ex."

"Can I have a hug?"

"NO, Haru."

For a moment, Haru felt really hurt. Then he realized how nice it felt when he rubbed his hands together, and he forgot all about it. The two began to walk again.

"Are you a virgin?"

The question caught Kyo off guard, but after a moment's hesitation he answered yes.

Haru laughed. "HOW? You're SO hot, dude."

"Shut up. This is the ex talking right now." Kyo was getting a little pissed off.

"I swear to god it isn't. I've wanted to fuck you since like seventh grade." Haru's eyes followed a firefly as they turned onto a dirt road through a grove of trees.

Kyo decided not to say anything back. Growing anxious, his fingers curled into a fist.

"If you want, you could practice on me..."

Kyo struck Haru hard across the face, watching him lose his balance and fall on his ass in the dirt. "I don't wanna fuck you! Get it through your head!"

"..." Haru drooled blood and then rubbed his eyelids. "... I'm really sorry, Kyo. You know I'm not thinking straight right now..."

"You're damn right I know. Oh, and you're sleeping on the couch."

They walked side-by-side, not making eye contact; Haru amused himself with the fact that sometimes their steps were in unison, and sometimes not. On several occasions he had to stop and ask himself why his eyes were clouded with tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. Okay, the story has gotten rolling. [Pardon the pun. As you can see there's a lot of drug use in this story, and it just keeps getting better and better! Seriously though, this coming chapter isn't super-exciting but it's pretty important. I'm gonna be updating pretty frequently so just bear with me if you find this story to be dragging.

This story is gonna be quite long.

Blah blah blah don't own furuba blah blah just wanted to write this shit.

Okay now read it.

-ReLATeS

---

---

---

Haru had pulled all the blinds down, but the misty glow of dawn shone in from around the edges. The boy hugged his knees and leaned against the cool surface of the wall by his cot.

Kyo had opted to sleep on the roof; Haru hadn't succeeded in keeping his eyes closed for more than a few seconds. He was exhausted, but was fully aware that he would be awake for at least a few more hours.

He looked across the room and caught his reflection in a full-length mirror. His eyeliner seemed to have completely vanished off his face...

He sniffed and rubbed the tears from his cheeks. Some embarrassing part of him wondered if Kyo, a story above him, was thinking about him, too.

He parted his lips and exhaled slowly. His headache worsened as his eyes began to sting again and his cheekbones, raw from being rubbed, became wet again. The euphoria was gone, and there was no denying it- his life sucked.

He laid down and looked at the wall for an hour.

Haru ventured downstairs in a daze, space and time melting past him. He grabbed a can of coke out of the refrigerator, opened it over the sink, and poured its contents down the drain. He produced a switchblade from his pocket and poked six holes in one side, then flattened it a bit. Then he melted onto the roof and smoked weed for a few minutes. He barely even noticed Kyo lying on the other side.

The high came slowly. It was predictable and boring, but it at least alleviated the agony of coming down from ex. Haru didn't know if he had ever been so tired in his entire life, but at the same time his brain simply refused to shut down. He needed oxycontin.

The white-haired boy didn't take much notice when he heard Kyo shifting on the roof tiles; however, he froze when a harsh voice announced, "I can smell that."

Haru lit up and inhaled deeply, held it in, and let it come out his nose. "Oh," he replied, nonchalant. He turned his head side to side and relished the resulting dizziness.

"Haru, are you EVER sober?"

Haru lit up again, inhaled, exhaled. "No."

Kyo laughed a little, and sat down next to Haru. "It's not so bad."

It took a moment for this to register; Haru looked to his left at the streak of orange and tan- he took a moment to force his eyes into focus- and coughed. "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"I used to think you were really cool, but now, there is NEVER a time I see you when you're not on something," Kyo snapped, obviously unaware that Haru wasn't going to respond. "You piss me off. You have a problem, Haru, I'm serious."

"/Everything/ pisses you off," Haru managed. "You think /I/ have a problem?"

A few moments passed before Haru offered the can to Kyo, who took it without saying a word. Haru flicked the lighter above the lump of plant matter and instructed, "breathe in."

---

August rolled in two weeks later, and since their encounter on the rooftop, Haru and Kyo had barely spent a day apart from each other. When it came time for Haru to do heavier drugs, Kyo would either leave the room or, when that wasn't an option, simply look away. Haru had essentially given up persuading Kyo to try anything new; the answer was always no. Always.

Haru asked the other boy to guard the door for him as he separated a line of white powder from the rest of his stash. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled through his nose, then positioned a straw above the line and swiftly made the powder disappear.

Kyo stared in fascination at the grain on the wood door and tried to ignore the small noises Haru was making. "Uh, you feelin' okay?" He tried, timidly. There was no response. He could feel the other boy getting up and moving around the room.

Kyo closed his eyes tight and braced his feet against the door. He didn't want to know what Haru had just done, or what it was doing to his brain. He just wanted to...

"Go smoke," Haru said, a little too quickly. Kyo spun around, dazed; for lack of better words, he asked "huh?"

"Go smoke," Haru repeated, looking side-to-side very fast, then handing Kyo a bag of weed. "Just give me like twenty minutes. I just need like twenty minutes. Okay? Twenty minutes, ish."

"Okay. Be cool," Kyo instructed, as if he were speaking to a kindergartener. Before leaving, he wedged a rather frial wooden chair under his bedroom door handle.

Kyo paused for a moment and looked at the floorboards, fingering the bag; after his moment of hesitation, he sulked past Tohru's room and into their communal bathroom, silently opening the window and climbing, feline, onto the cold tiles of the roof. The stars were clearly visible; Kyo sat down awkwardly and lit up. Time passed.

He held his head in his hands. Then he looked up. The heavens were spinning, and swirls of color were weaving their way through the stars. He hadn't noticed Haru sitting down beside him, but he turned to him as if he had been there all along.

"It's laced with acid. Sorry, I gave you the wrong one."

Kyo flipped. "... You know I don't want any of that! How fucking stupid can you-"

"It's fine, it's fine, it's fine..." Haru reassured, wrapping his arms around the orange-haired boy's waist and watching his eyes dart back and forth, following visions they both knew didn't actually exist. "You'll be okay. I

promise."

"Haru, where... whoa... Where do you get all this shit anyway?" Kyo's eyes rolled back in his head for a split second, and then he continued to watch his fantasies.

"Various people," was Haru's slightly-too-vague response. "I was actually saving that for when I really need it... you know how hard it is to come across acid around here..."

Kyo couldn't hear what Haru was saying. But everything was sparkling as if it was wet... and blue... and purple. He found Haru's face with his hand and ran his index finger along the boy's jawbone. "Haru."

Haru gave an "mm" to show he was listening.

"Haru... kiss me, okay?"

It took a moment for the silence to pass. But then Kyo felt a hand on his face, and a pair of soft lips pressed against his own.

He felt a rush that spread through his lungs and made his fingers burn. Kyo didn't close his eyes for a moment. But when he did, he saw fireworks.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again, blah blah don't own Furuba blah blah fuckin whatever. Oh, let me put a WARNING here for sexual content. Hey there's a reason why it's rated M for Mature. Why else would you rate your story M if someone isn't doin' the nasty? Whatever. Read this.

---

---

---

"Hi."

Kyo slid the paper door open and kicked off a scuffed-up pair of sneakers. If anyone was staring at him, he didn't notice.

"Bye," he added rhythmically, striding past a befuddled Tohru towards the stairs. She made a sound as if to ask him something, but he was in the next room before she could get "um" out of her mouth.

"You're never pissed anymore..." mused either Shigure or Yuki, Kyo didn't care. "What happened to you?"

Kyo shrugged his shoulders, broader than they were a few months ago. "I don't know. I guess there's just not much worth getting pissed at."

"Are you going out with Haru?" asked whoever. Kyo winced and sharply replied "no" before vaulting the stairs, agile, and vanishing into his room.

He waited a moment, then opened his window, and was greeted by a tall, pale boy with black and white hair climbing in. Kyo grabbed him by the front of his shirt and rammed their lips together, sliding their tongues against each other and working ferociously with Haru's belt buckle. It held too long; Kyo grew frustrated and bit Haru's lip. He moaned.

Once Haru's jeans and boxers were done with, Kyo gave Haru a smoldering look and then dropped to his knees. Haru's fingers wound their way through Kyo's brilliant hair.

A few moments passed; Haru began to breathe harder, and he panted "Kyo, not yet. Wait. Wait." He threw the older boy down on his bed and pulled his cargo pants down over his ass. Kyo braced himself on his hands and knees, and prepared for the intrusion.

Both boys moaned, loudly. Kyo silently prayed that no one came upstairs. Their movements struck a beat, and before long Kyo felt an overwhelming rush and collapsed onto the bed, sweating as if he had just taken a bath. Haru covered the back of his neck with kisses.

They lay there a while and waited for their pulses to return to normal...

"Kyo..." Haru asked, timidly. "... Are you my boyfriend?"

Kyo hesitated, winced, and said, "no."

Haru's grip around Kyo's waist loosened. "... Why not?"

"I don't know, Haru, okay? I just don't think I'm ready." Kyo stood up and pulled his pants up. He was going to have to change this sheet. "Don't push me."

"Oh, you're not ready?" Haru was avoiding eye contact. "Cause you're ready to fuck me, and you're ready to take whatever I can POSSIBLY give you. Why aren't you ready to just say you're in a relationship with me? I know you like me."

"I knowwww..." Kyo tugged the sheet, and Haru took the hint and got up. "Just... I can't explain it. But it's not that I don't like you. I'm just... scared."

"What is there to be scared of?"

Kyo looked down and wrapped the sheet in a bundle. "... People finding out."

Haru touched Kyo's soft hair. "Then... can it just be our little secret?"

Kyo threw Haru a scalding look and swept past him towards the window. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay," was Haru's response. As he rummaged through Haru's backpack, Kyo noted that he must be smiling due to the tone of his voice. Kyo couldn't even count the number of times they'd had this exact same conversataion. "What are you lookin' for, Kyo?"

"Anything, whatever. What do you have?" Kyo dug through a heap of candy wrappers and a few condoms to find a small bag of white powder. "What's this, coke?"

"Oh- no. That's nothing you'd want to try." Haru tried to grab the bag out of Kyo's hands, but Kyo blocked him. "Haru, why do you have THIS?"

"I like to feel good every once in a while," Haru reasoned. "I don't want you fucking around with that shit, though."

Kyo turned around and looked him in the face. "I don't want you doing all this. If we share, at least it won't last as long." He pouted. "Please?"

A few moments of silence; then Haru dug around in a seperate pocket of the backpack and pulled out a syringe. A thick needle was taped to the side. "You're a big boy, you can handle dangerous things, right?"

"Yes," was the obligatory response from Kyo. "Do you want me to get a spoon or tin foil or something?"

"No, it's okay." Haru found the bottom of a soda can in his pack and placed it on Kyo's desk. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Haru... I've taken every risk I could possibly take. What have I got to lose?"

Silence.

"Kyo... I wanna be with you."

Kyo tried really hard not to stomp his foot. "... Okay. If you really want. But don't tell anyone."

They kissed.

Haru began to untie the little plastic bag.


	4. Whatever

I got bored with this story, so I'm discontinuing it. They both become heroin addicts and die at the end.


End file.
